His and Hers
by dreamcruiser
Summary: Taiora drabbles and one-shots. As similar as Taichi and Sora are, they are two very different people.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This will be a drabble series, each documenting the different points of view of Taichi and Sora. This series is going to be a way for me to really flesh out my writing – that being said, most of these pieces are going to be more experimental. This little bit in particular has been sitting on my hard drive for a while now, gathering some dust. I've finally decided to pull it out for others to see... Hope you enjoy it!

--

**His and Hers**

by dreamcruiser

1: Tennis Saturdays

Every Saturday, his favorite thing to do is to play tennis.

Now, you might find that quite unusual if you know him, being the soccer buff he is. Anyone would think he would rather be out on the crisp clean grass, giving a soccer ball a quick satisfying kick right past the outstretched arms of a diving goalie. Much better than on a hard dusty court, all the while stumbling around on inexperienced tennis legs and swinging wildly with even more inexperienced tennis arms.

But what he loves about tennis is not the challenge (though he thrived on it) nor the thrill of trying something new (though he relished in that as well). His main focus was what stood on the other side of the court. Or to be more specific, it was _who _stood on the other side of the court.

More often than not, it was Sora Takenouchi. Where he fails at tennis, she makes up for it ten-fold. He knows it. And no, he is not ashamed by that. In fact, he would have it no other way. He has a competitive spirit, as common knowledge tells us. But that drive to win doesn't matter to him, even when he gets his ass handed to him on a plate every time they play.

He's not a particularly cultured or creative person, but even he could comprehend that the way she moved across the court was an art in itself. And it isn't just the fluid strokes of her racket (which his eyes could never follow) nor her unrivaled speed (which never ceases to amaze him). It's the passion he sees in her eyes when she comes up to deliver an overhead smash, a forehand winner, or an ace on her serve. He revels in the joy he knows she feels with the wind in her face as she races up to the net.

After all, she has a competitive spirit of her own – and he knows that that spirit strives to prove her worth, that she's not a pushover, that she won't back down without a fight. With that, no one is more suited for him, but her.

--

She absolutely loves playing tennis on Saturdays. It's what gets her through the week, most days. Everyone needs a break from studying once in a while, and what better option than to shake off the stress with a few good whacks at a tennis ball? And there's a bonus: the target that never fails her.

Don't be mistaken – the practice wall is equally loyal, and more than equally capable of beating her at tennis. But there's just something about seeing Taichi Kamiya's face on the other side of the court that relieves her stress more than a couple of smashes could ever do. There he is – always stumbling, never improving, but forever determined to beat her at her own game. And she loves it, revels in it.

But her favorite part is when he just can't seem to let go of his soccer instincts. A fuzzy green ball comes flying at him, and he kicks at it. He _kicks, _of all things! And once again, she has to remind him that he has a racket in his hand. He retorts back that his hands just aren't skilled enough to attack a ball using his _hands_. With a smirk on her face, she responds that his hands are not very skilled at _anything_. He can only snort in reply. Sora -15, Tai – Love. She grins in victory.

The exchanged quips are, of course, merely routine on a typical tennis Saturday. She can only wait until the next round of incessant bantering, when she's sure he'll be ready to serve an ace at her. The constant bickering gets a little tiring to others that frequent the courts. But what do you expect from a couple as spirited as they are? She's determined to be there to be just as infallible as he is, to fire the shots back at him as long as he's ready to deliver them.

**End.**

**--**

End Notes: Not much to say, really. Except: PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks very much :).


End file.
